


Loss of Memories (Loss of Love)

by Live



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, I Want these Boys To Be Happy!, M/M, Spirits, Spoilers, Why Do These Tags Just Describe The Game?, Why Does One Have To Be Dead?!, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live
Summary: Nothing summoned his urgency like seeing the giant motionless bird fly high above the clouds. Not the gentle voice that prompted him forward. Not the creepy glowing beast that threatened the entire world. Not even the desperate pleas of fellow travellers. It's not that those things didn't move him, they did, it's just… they didn't steal his every waking and sleeping thought like that giant motionless bird. If only he knew why...
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Loss of Memories (Loss of Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Tennants_midnight_wolf for the beta <3

Nothing summoned his urgency like seeing the giant motionless bird fly high above the clouds. Not the gentle voice that prompted him forward. Not the creepy glowing beast that threatened the entire world. Not even the desperate pleas of fellow travellers. It's not that those things _didn't_ move him, they did, it's just… they didn't steal his every waking and sleeping thought like that giant motionless bird.

He remembers, after waking up in that tight enclosed space underground, walking to a picturesque view of Hyrule. That cliffside he jogged along revealed about half of Hyrule to him. The scenery was breath-taking, awe inspiring; sometimes Link questions if the location was chosen for that exact reason. A memoryless resurrected person stumbling across such a beautiful view would surely feel compelled to protect it all, right? Maybe. Link feels he'd have protected it regardless, but the view had drawn his eyes to that large flying bird. His eyes had struggled to look away ever since.

Vah Medoh, as he would later rediscover its name, was one of the four Divine Beasts that were meant to protect Hyrule. Vah Medoh was one of the many things Calamity Ganon had corrupted and used against them. Of course, that was all information he'd learn later, at the time all Link knew was… Vah Medoh was a giant bird.

Link couldn't say what it was that grabbed his attention most. The scale of the thing, its strange movements that weren't birdlike at all, or the lingering feeling that that giant thing was important. Link wanted to make his way over there. Wanted to find it. Wanted to explore it. He had no idea how one as flightless as he would manage it, but he would.

He had almost stumbled off that first cliff with how distracted he was but had managed to catch himself and climb his way down. Had ignored that gentle voice that told him to go in the opposite direction. He had skirted around monsters and animals alike. The only thing that had stopped him was a steep decline that would've ended his life. Link couldn't say it was an immediate stop though. He had spent an entire day figuring out if there was a way to climb down (there had to be, how could he have seen the remnants of buildings near to where he woke if there was no way to access this area?). It was only his stomach that pulled him away from that cliff. Physically away. His mind focused on the large bird. So did his eyes.

When he eventually found life on the plateau he woke up on; his eyes still lingered on that bird. When he eventually obeyed that gentle voice he liked listening to; his eyes instantly sought the bird out from his new vantage point atop of a large tower. When the old man he met on the plateau offered him a way down he had looked away for a moment; intrigued. When he received the paraglider from him the only thing that kept him from instantly gliding as close to the bird as possible was the old man and his revelations.

Link was a Champion. Link had died 100 years ago trying to protect Hyrule. Link was left in the chamber of resurrection to save everyone when he finally woke up. Link needed to head to Kakariko village to save everyone. 

The old man, the only life form Link had met since waking up that in the end was actually the spirit of the King 100 years ago, noticed Link's hesitation. For some reason Link expected disappointment or disbelief at Link's conflicting emotions, but the old man only showed a smile. It was both amused and understanding.

"I understand your feelings of unrest. I myself have longed to watch over Hyrule Castle and my daughter all these years," Link wants to ask why he hadn't then, but fears he knows the answer. The King's spirit couldn't stray from Link's side if he wanted to relay this information to his Champion. His sense of duty to his Kingdom coming before his own wishes. "I promise you; you'll be better equipped for the tasks to come if you head to Kakariko first. And it's not as if he wouldn't understand."

Link doesn't get to ask who _he_ is, but… he decides to trust the old man- the _King_ for now. It doesn't mean his mind can focus on anything but the large bird in the distance. Every night he sleeps, he twists his body in the direction of the bird. Every time he can't see the bird flying, he feels panic- shock- _pain_ seize his body. He wants to be there. With the bird.

He reaches Kakariko. Listens to the tales of the past. Accepts his fate. Discovers the name of the bird, _Vah Medoh_ , and learns of its importance. Dampens the joy at the name ( _Vah Medoh, Vah, Medoh, Vah Medoh_ ) and mission to go there with the fact that he's being tasked to go somewhere else first.

Hateno.

Hateno is in the completely opposite direction to Vah Medoh ( _Vah Medoh, Vah Medoh, Vah Medoh_ ).

It takes him three days to reach the village skirting the edge of the map and accomplish what he was tasked to do here (find Impa's sister, fix the Sheikah slate; find any sign of Zelda on the slate). It takes him half a day to make it back to Kakariko. Excitement that maybe now he can go to Vah Medoh ( _Vah Medoh, Vah Medoh, Vah Medoh_ ).

He doesn't get to go to Vah Medoh. Not yet.

At Kakariko he's informed that the pictures on the slate are tied to Zelda and his past memories and he needs to find them to regain his memories. In trying to find the first memory he helps an old man find a great fairy fountain and in finding the fountain he discovers all the fairies are trapped due to lack of offerings in recent years thus they need Link to help them. In seeking out other fairy fountains he ends up finding a group of Zora in need of help who beg him to meet their Prince. The Prince in turn explains they need the help of a Hylian because the Divine Beast that was meant to look after them was flooding the dam and-

Yeah… that sounded serious. Link turns away from that precious bird and heads towards the elephant looking Divine Beast that threatened the life of numerous people across Hyrule. He had a world to save.

First, he needs to get lightning arrows (would he need arrows for Vah Medoh?).

First, he needs to fight a Lynel (the only place nearby that has the arrows that would help him reach the Divine Beast).

First, he needed to retrieve a memory of Mipha (ok, it's not technically a _need_ , the memory knocks him over like a boulder with all the Zora blaming him for her death, but he _wants_ that memory).

Mipha was a Champion ( _like him_ ). Mipha was going to save Hyrule ( _like him_ ). Mipha died 100 years ago ( _like him_ ).

It's with sudden certainty (a certainty that's unlike him, that's unbecoming of him) that Link knows that Vah Medoh was piloted by someone important to him. His memory reveals that Mipha piloted this Divine Beast and she was a dear friend. The King had mentioned a ' _him_ ' knowingly. The only place Link has longed to reach since waking up is a Divine Beast flying high in the sky. There was someone there… Waiting for him… 

Dead.

They were dead. 100 years ago, they failed. No one was waiting for him and if they were… they were like the King. A spirit barely clinging on to life. Link couldn't bring himself to enter the Zora's Divine Beast instantly. Not with the sudden fear that had taken over his heart. If there was no sign of Mipha there, then… there'd be no sign of _him_.

(Whoever _him_ was.)

Link runs around helping those in Zora's Domain; there seems to be a never-ending list of tasks building up for him (it was the same in Hateno and Kakariko, he was just able to ignore those tasks because _he_ was waiting… or Link thought he was…).

He collects ore. Fights all kinds of monsters. Takes pictures of monsters. Solves riddles. Reads as many stone tablets as he's able to find. Treasure hunts. Swims. And-

Sidon, the Prince, is always there to reassure him. Never judgemental in the way Link delays the inevitable. Never stops encouraging Link. Maybe the Prince understands what's going through Link's mind. Maybe he's as scared as Link by what's waiting for him on the Divine Beast. Maybe he misunderstands. Thinking the two of them are frozen by love. Misunderstanding Link's love for Mipha as romantic when it was actually platonic.

(Link shouldn't know that, not really. Especially with how the memory he unlocked seemed to have Mipha confessing to him. Especially when everyone knows how much Mipha loves him. He should be more uncertain that he is. He isn't. He knows. Somehow. His love waits for him elsewhere… maybe. He hopes he's waiting. He… he really does.)

Delaying the inevitable ends up being pointless. When he finally steps up to challenge the Divine Beast that should protect the Zora with Sidon at his side, he finds Mipha there. Her voice echoes around him. Urging him on. Cheering him on. Confident that Link will kill the Blight that had ended her life. And then... And then _she_ is there. 

Mipha is short for a Zora. She always has been. Her red shark like flesh is outlined by a blueish glow and blue flames. She is a spirit. As the King was. And she smiles. A shy, sweet smile.

"I'm always the first one to see you," she says, voice soft and melodic. "And maybe it makes me a little cruel to be glad of that. After all _he's_ been waiting."

"You were waiting as well," Link answers and Mipha's eyes open wide in surprise. "100 years is a long time."

"It is, but…" Mipha smiles. "You didn't keep me waiting, you came at just the right time."

She pushes her hand to his face and-

Link feels the faintest pressure. A pressure that could be mistaken as a gentle breeze. Could be mistaken as anything, but a spirit of the dead.

"I-"

"I've always known your answer to my confession, even if you said nothing back then," she says. 

"I-"

"And I know your memory isn't what it was, but don't feel guilty about that. You have the chance now to live and end Ganon and I… I will be by your side every step of the way. As your oldest and dearest friend," Mipha starts to fade with those words. Link feels his heart seize up. He never got to say anything, never got to share his thoughts, never said- "You really should head to Rito Village, Link. Ruffling his feathers is quite fun but as you said, 100 years is a long time."

And she's gone. 

Link doesn't know how to feel.

Would this happen with _him_?

Could he delay the inevitable?

Light appears around him, teleporting him out of the Divine Beast. A Divine Beast that is moving. A Divine Beast that is controlled by its rightful Champion. And-

No. He can't delay it. Someone is waiting for him. Someone with feathers. Someone near Rito Village. Now… where was Rito Village?

It's on the complete opposite side of Hyrule, in the direction of the large bird (not that that surprises him). He heads directly towards it. Keeping the bird in view. His path a straight line. Ignoring pathways and scaling the terrain as needed to trek directly to the large bird and Rito village. That proves to be the wrong decision.

Standing proudly between Zora's Domain and Rito Village is Hyrule Castle. Malice fills the air around him so thickly he can't open his mouth without tasting it. It rests heavy on his tongue. Burns his eyes with how sharp it is. The malice isn't the worst of it. The worst is the Guardians that rule this land now. 

The first Guardian takes him off guard; not expecting it, not paying attention with his mind so focused on the path before him. He manages to survive the searing pain of the first Guardian laser and repel the second laser back into the Guardian; finishing the first Guardian. His shoulder hurts from the force of repelling the laser and his leg stings from taking the first blast. His body seems to remember the feeling, though his mind echoes back empty when he tries to recall _how_ he knew that sensation. The second Guardian is what does him in.

He falls to the ground, flesh bubbling up and burning away. He can’t even scream through the pain. His eyes unwittingly seek Vah Medoh in the distance. He couldn’t even reach the bird. Couldn’t reach _him_. Couldn’t remember anything. Surely, he wasn’t this pathetic in the past? Not able to deal with more than _one_ Guardian? 

_Ruffling his feathers is quite fun but as you said, 100 years is a long time._

Would whoever he was think Link was abandoning him? Would he be waiting eternally alone? Would he know Link had _died_? Again. Did he know he had died that first time? 

His vision blacks out a couple of times and he’s not sure how long he’s staring, but the Guardian that had shot him shoots another laser, the blast flays his back apart and then he sees nothing. Everything is dark.

Until it isn’t.

The spirit of Mipha appears in his vision. A gentle hand presses against his cheek and his torn apart flesh is mended beneath gentle waves. 

“It is my pleasure,” her voice calmly says, forcing him back to life. Forcing him back to his feet.

He fights the second Guardian seriously. Felling the beast quickly. No distractions. When he’s finished with the Guardian he looks around, Mipha’s no longer around, but she… she had brought him back to life. She had allowed him to cheat death a second time. He almost wants to throw himself into battle again. To see if she’ll return for a moment again. To see how far he has to drain himself of life for her to reach him. 

He doesn’t. 

He’s glad for it as later, much later as he carefully skirts Hyrule field to avoid the Guardians this time, he hears her voice again.

_Mipha’s grace is ready._

He doesn’t want to know what would have happened had he been defeated between the last time she had used it and that second. (He doesn’t want to know _he’d_ reach if he fails.)

More importantly he realises that _he_ would be able to talk to him. If _he_ wanted to… He _would_ want to, right? Link wants to and… he can’t even remember this feathered person he longs to meet. Either way it doesn’t matter. When he reaches _him_ , he’ll know. He has to meet _him_ either way. Has to save _him_.

He doesn’t almost lose his life again on his way to Rito village, but he’s constantly washed with a sense of nostalgia. Even discovers a memory in some ruins along the way (the memory wasn’t a good one, Zelda unhappy with him as she tried to discover what the shrines were for). He walks the path like he was always meant to walk this path. He walks the path like he has his entire life (maybe he had, maybe he had always walked this path).

He thinks it would be a pleasant feeling, the scenery is so nice, if he weren’t so overwhelmed by it all. He… he can’t even begin to explain his feelings (guilt, happiness, anger; love).

He understands what Mipha meant about the feathers when he reaches Rito village. The Rito were bird like humanoids. Large wings instead of arms and hands, beaks instead of mouths. They’re a vibrant people.

He thought when he finally reached Vah Medoh he’d rush to the Divine Beast (not even the fact that the bird-like structure had never landed could stop him), but he finds himself slowing down as he approaches the village. Rushed steps easing to a comfortable stroll. 

The village stands proudly in the middle of a large chasm. Rope bridges lead to the village, each guarded by a friendly Rito. Link greets each of them and tries not to stare at the braids he sees hanging from their hair (familiar, familiar braids). He stops at each piece of land that hangs between each rope bridge, takes in the scenery (little ponds filled with fish that seem far too serene to be hanging over a bottomless edge). Each turn and step feel familiar (far too familiar).

The village itself is layered. The village ascended higher and higher along the outcrop of rock the Rito had chosen to call home. It’s all wooden and brightly coloured and so… homely. There’s a chill in the air that has Link heading to the shop in the village to buy clothes and… the clothes… are so oddly familiar. They fit him far too comfortably. All bar the braid that… that doesn’t seem to rest against each of his cheeks very well, but… it’s apparently the style that matches the clothes, so Link does as he’s commanded and continues to climb up the village.

Each turn has his heart rushing with excitement and then-

Then he reaches a clearing.

A wide-open space.

A place for the Rito to take off from and-

Revali.

_Revali_.

The memory hits him like a ton of bricks. Wiping away all other thoughts. A Rito with dark blue feathers. A Rito with a cocky smirk and taunting words. A Rito that could keep up with Link. A Rito that could excel further than Link in certain aspects. 

Revali was his rival.

Revali was his friend.

Revali was his lover.

The sudden desperation. The sudden longing. The sudden loss. The sudden everything almost knocks Link off his feet. It does make him stumble. 

What… what was he meant to do with these memories… these tiny obsolete memories? He could hardly remember _anything_. What was Revali’s favourite meal? What was Revali’s favourite colour? What were Revali’s aspirations after they defeated Ganon? Link could answer _none_ of these questions. All he knew was-

He loved Revali. 

That’s all he knew and-

He couldn’t even say _how_ they fell in love. Couldn’t say what he loved about Revali. Couldn’t even say he knew any of the answers to those many questions about his lover from 100 years ago. If he had his memories would he be able to answer any question about Revali? He… he doesn’t know. The memory that had returned didn’t install any faith that he was a good lover. Revali had… Revali had been so angry with him in that memory. So, done with Link and his mission and-

Would Revali still love him? Would Revali still care? Had they even been dating at the end? Link had the sensation of missing feelings, but he had no memories to connect any dots. He… 

He almost wanted to run away. To avoid Vah Medoh altogether. He doesn’t know where he’d run off to though…

(He does. He’d hide beneath one of the wooden paths. Away from prying eyes, but still in Rito village; still so close to Revali and the comfort this whole area brings him.)

He wants to run away, but he won’t. 

Revali doesn’t deserve that. 

Hyrule doesn’t deserve that.

And… 

And Mipha had faith that Revali would care if Link delayed this visit any longer. There had to still be something there… Maybe… Surely?

He couldn’t trust his memories. They were faulty. Too many holes (honestly holes were putting it lightly, more like wide gaping chasms), but… Link’s body had wanted to travel here since it had first woken up and… where his mind had clearly failed him, his body hasn’t yet. It remembered how to swing a sword, how to cook; how to run…

He’d trust his body...

Mind made up Link searches for a way to reach Vah Medoh. In the memory Revali had made a comment on how Link could never reach the Divine Beast and… maybe Link never had reached there in the past, but he would get there this time. He had to. Revali should be waiting for him like Mipha had been.

He meets a pair of Rito who had failed to breach Vah Medoh and after proving he was a good shot Teba had agreed to help him reach the Divine Beast. 

Since waking up Link has grown very fond of paragliding. He has no idea if he had in the past, but the wind brushing his hair from his face and the rush he felt from being off from the ground was incredible. It’s an indescribable feeling. Almost like he’s free, but better. This feeling follows him as Teba flies them high in the sky. The wind is harsh, and Link’s never felt more alive as he carefully bombs Vah Medoh’s defences. He’s riding the airwaves almost like he himself can fly and when Teba retreats from the skies due to an injury, he manages to land solidly on the Divine Beast and-

Nostalgia. 

It encompasses his entire being. A thrill runs up his spine and-

He knows this Divine Beast. He has no memory of it, but he knows it. Knows each and every stone. He has been here. He imagines it was Revali who had taken him here and- he almost gets lost in his thoughts. Almost lost in his desire to slowly walk along the Divine Beast’s back and try and force his memories to the forefront (it won’t work, he’s been trying to do that since he lost his every memory, and it hasn’t worked yet).

“Well now, I’ve seen that face before…” The words echo around him, as they had done when he had re-met Mipha. But this voice is one that brings an overwhelming sense of yearning. “I had a feeling you would show up eventually, but making me wait a hundred years is a bit… indulgent…” 

It was. It really was. Link hadn’t meant to make him wait a hundred years. Link didn’t _want_ to make him wait a hundred years. He had though. He had and it was killing him…

“You’re here to wrest control of Medoh away from Ganon, correct?” Link swallows the words that threaten to flee him, the truth that he wasn’t here for Ganon. That he was here for _Revali_ ( _Revali_ , _Revali_ , _Revali_ ). “If so, then the first thing you’ll want to do is find yourself a map. That Guidance Stone has the information for the layout of this Divine Beast. Can you make it there?”

The last words are said so tauntingly. So teasingly. Before Link’s even thought about it, he’s charging forward. Seeking out the Guidance Stone (seeking out Revali’s voice, the Rito… the _spirit_ of the Rito, must be around here somewhere. Mipha had been!).

He finds the Guidance Stone and Revali’s voice comes to him.

_Think you’re up to it?_

He takes control of each terminal.

_Still a ways to go._

_Keep going._

_You’re almost there._

_What do you know?_

_Flap to it!_

Revali is there each step the way. Encouraging. Ruthless. _There_.

It’s the most Link’s wanted to do since waking up. Apparently, all he needed was Revali’s voice cheering him on and he was willing to do anything. He almost doesn’t want to go to the last terminal and leave the Divine Beast. Almost wants to stay here forever. Listening to that soft melodious voice. 

Revali wouldn’t allow for that.

He doesn’t know how he knows. Maybe some truth from the past has stayed with him. Maybe the few words Revali has shared in the past hour have given him all the information he needs to know about Revali. Whatever it is he knows Revali won’t forgive him if he delays the inevitable any longer. 

It’s a little painful really. Knowing their goodbye is on the horizon. Knowing Link can’t honestly say goodbye, not like Revali can. Why’d he have to lose his memories? He wants to know!

With heavy steps he approaches the last terminal. Set to end this ( _he doesn’t want it to end, he doesn’t want it to end, he doesn’t want it to end_ ). Suddenly, though maybe not unexpectedly, malice pours out of the terminal. It covers the entire thing making it impossible to reach. A creature forming in that darkness.

“Good luck!” Revali’s voice cheerfully calls out before explaining exactly what the creature before them is. One of Ganon’s own. The creature that had defeated- _killed_ \- Revali 100 years prior. 

Link doesn’t even need Revali to prompt him forward for this fight. Of course Link is killing this thing; avenging Revali. This creature- _Windblight Ganon_ \- destroyed any chance of the two of them being together. Destroyed their chance at reuniting. 

The fight is long enough that Link hears Revali’s concerned warnings.

_His aim is dead-on! Watch yourself!_

_Watch your blind spot!_

_Doing alright?_

And there are a few close calls and dangerous surprises, even with Revali’s voice surrounding them as they fight. But… 

But…

Link manages to beat the beast back. Manages to get the upper hand…

_Nice._

_So far, so good._

_Not bad._

Windblight Ganon is defeated. Revali avenged. Link… to be left alone.

“Well, I’ll be plucked…” Revali’s soft voice calls from behind him and Link is quick to turn. Quick to acknowledge the Rito he can’t remember loving (but knowing for a fact it is to be true). “You defeated him, eh?”

Revali looks just as he remembers him. There are no signs that he had been in a life ending battle. No scars or wrecked feathers. Looks just as he had in that one memory Link has clung to since remembering. He looks cocky, self-assured and so _lovely_.

“Who would’ve thought…” Revali continues, eyes glistening with some unsaid emotion. “Well done. I suppose I should thank you now that my spirit is free. This returns Medoh back to its rightful owner!”

Revali has no right sounding so joyful. So happy that they are parting ways, but- but…

Link wouldn’t want him to sound any other way.

Link smiles. Maybe it’s a little forced. Maybe it wobbles.

“Don’t preen yourself just for doing your job. I do suppose you’ve proven your value as a warrior. A warrior worthy of my unique ability,” Link’s mind whispers _Revali’s Gale_ (Link’s mind venomously rejects the idea of taking something so precious from Revali). “The sacred skill that I have dubbed Revali’s Gale!”

The air rushes around Link, caressing his skin like it belongs there (like a lover’s hand would gently smooth down a cheek before leaning in for a kiss). The rush of air flings Link upwards, high into the air and Link instinctively pulls out the paraglider. Gliding to the ground. It’s familiar (his body always remembering the motions he’s forgotten).

Link lands. Eyes instinctively searching for Revali. Ears always listening for his voice. Revali’s still there; with a smile.

“It’s now time to move on,” Link frowns, unhappy. “And start making preparations for Medoh’s strike on Ganon. But only if you think you’ll still need my help while you’re fighting inside Hyrule Castle.”

Of course, Link needs his help. He needs Revali to stay beside him forever. Needs him right beside him, right now. But… but the words are stuck somewhere in the back of his throat and no amount of fighting can make his articulate his thoughts. His feelings.

He just wants-

( _Revali_ , _Revali_ , _Revali_.)

“Feel free to thank me now. Or…” Revali pauses, for the first time since he’s started speaking, he’s looked uncertain. Unsure. “Never mind, just go.”

_Just go_.

The words echo uselessly around his mind and- no.

_No!_

“No,” Link says and… from what he can tell he never spoke much 100 years ago, but his voice has not once faltered since he’s woken up. He happily talks to others, and to himself, chattering away eagerly, but that’s not what Revali is used to. It’s probably not- “no.” But it doesn’t matter.

Revali _does_ look surprised. But, also eager and-

“I’m sorry. I don’t remember _everything_ , just bits and pieces, but I don’t want to say goodbye and I don’t want to go and-” Revali smiles.

“Why I am quite irreplaceable, of course you wouldn’t want to say goodbye to me,” Revali chirps, avoiding the seriousness of the situation and Link just wants to walk up to him and grab him and ( _kiss him_ ) and shake him until he sees reason. Nothing about this is _funny_!

“I woke with no memories, I didn’t even know my name, and yet I’ve wanted nothing more than to come here and Revali, I-”

“Enough with the prattle, you know just as well as I that the Princess is waiting for you. Time is not on our side,” as he says this; that damning light that speaks of teleportation fizzles to life around Link.

Link wants to fight it. To swipe the light away from him. To reach for Revali (even though he’s terrified his hands will just go through the Rito before him). Revali gives him a look that… can only be read as tender.

“When you save the Princess, don’t go asking about me. Don’t believe a word she says about me. Just know, when it comes to me, you’ll never have to be alone. And…” the light completely surrounds Link, blinding his vision. “Thank you.”

When Link is conscious again Vah Medoh flies overhead, a blinding blue light engulfing the beast. A blue that signifies Revali has taken control of it once again. A blue that means Revali is watching over the Rito once again. 

Link feels lonely.

Link feels despair.

Link wants to rage at the world.

A breeze passes by, making his hair dance in the wind and-

_You’ll never be alone._

Revali had gifted him his ability and… when he had used the ability Mipha had gifted him he had been able to see her for a brief second… Maybe… maybe the rest of this journey wouldn’t be too bad with Revali by his side. He…

He can’t wait to ask Zelda about Revali.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this like three years ago, basing it on my own play through (I wanted to go to the Rito so BAD, because I loved them in Wind Waker so much, but ended up bumping into Sidon when I was filling in the map on my way and couldn't NOT help him. Shark boy is too sweet not to help), but kinda loss my motivation to continue writing it. My usual problem with pairing in the Zelda fandom is that most characters don't carry over to other games BUT we have a BotW 2 on the way AND Age of Calamity just came out (which I gleefully have completed with Link and Revali as my strongest characters XD) so the little corner of my heart dedicated to RevaLink was like... Go finish your angsty oneshot from three years ago, so you can write more when Nintendo gives you more Revali-Link content! So here you go! My first posted story of the year shall be RevaLink and I'll hopefully write more some when this year!!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!! And may a certain snarky bird appear (even in flashback) in a certain future game!!! (Or Age of Calamity DLC? I'm all down for Age of Calamity DLC!)
> 
> Until next time. See ya when I see ya x


End file.
